Kiss Me Once
by Boyue
Summary: Gaara just wants to finish his work but Lee doesn't seem to understand. A holiday-themed oneshot. -GaaLee-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated to ****Batty Angel****.**

**--**

**KISS ME ONCE**

Rock Lee dashed into the Kazekage's office like it was his own room. He hummed a tune as he put down an opened box next to Gaara's desk. The box was loaded with colorful and festive decoration and Lee started to detangle the tied-up string of lights. Gaara glared up from his papers. He gripped his pen, nearly enough to break it in half, as Lee hopped on the corner of his desk. Still humming the same tune, Lee began to tape the lights to the wall behind Gaara's chair. The desk was placed close enough to the wall that Lee didn't have to lean very far in order to successfully attach the lights. Gaara tolerated Lee's thigh moving next to his face and tried to concentrate on his work. He still had many mission reports to read through before he could call it a day, and it was already drawing close to dinner time.

"Gaara, will you please pass me the scissors?" Lee asked.

Gaara glanced from the corner of his eyes and saw only the bump of Lee's behind. He looked away with a frustrated sigh. He picked out the scissors from the pencil holder and held it up. Lee snatched it and said a cheerful thank-you before he resumed his merry tune. Gaara signed his name at the bottom of a report and put it on top of the read pile on his left side. He reached to his right, without looking, for the unread pile. Instead of finding a paper file, Gaara touched the soft fabric of Lee's legwarmer.

"You're stepping on the mission reports," Gaara said as nicely as his fatigue would allow him to.

"Oopsie," was Lee's response before he shifted his footing to another spot on the desk.

Gaara made the smart move of pushing the piles to the front of the desk. Knowing Lee, he would trample the paperwork without realizing it in a few minutes. Gaara didn't need dirt-colored footprints as a seal of approval on the reports. He didn't want to have to explain that to Temari, his perfectionist assistant slash sister. She wouldn't accept a complete report if the paper wasn't white enough. Reports were supposed to be written on snow-white paper, not eggshell white. Gaara couldn't care for the color: paper was paper. He narrowed his eyes at a poorly written report. Eligible writing should be a requirement for a ninja to pass the jounin exam. If they thought the Kazekage had nothing better to do than trying to figure out if it was a "1" or a "!", they were sorely mistaken. Gaara tossed the failed report on the floor. He moved on to the next report just as Lee hopped off the desk with a loud thud that shook the office. His leg weights left a deep crack on the floor. The shock knocked the cup of tea off the desk. Some of the tea spilled on the paperwork before the cup shattered into pieces. Gaara clutched his pen and took a breath to calm his urge to bury Lee in a sand coffin.

"Ah, ah! I am sorry," Lee said. He hurried to pick up the broken pieces of the cup. He reached for a piece of paper on the desk to dab up the spilled tea. Of course, in his rush, he didn't bother to check what he was using to clean up the mess. It wasn't until the paper was soaked with jasmine tea that he noticed it was the annual budget report. "Uhh… I am sorry… Temari-san can give you another one, right?"

Gaara was sure she would. It would just require him to sit through a fifteen-minute lecture about responsibilities and efficiency. He tried to dry the tea stain on the paper but gave up. There was no way he could mask a brown spot on a perfectly snow-white piece of paper. He put his mind back to work. The sooner he got out of here, the better. Lee took out a wreath with a big red ribbon. He walked to the doorway and nailed it on the door with a kunai. Gaara closed the file and moved on to the next. The door slammed close. He looked up and saw that Lee was gone. He happily thought that maybe Lee had finished bothering him. Just then, the door opened once again and Lee returned. He held onto the door knob. Instead of walking into the room, he stepped back out and slammed the door again. He opened it, stepped in, stepped out, and slammed the door three more times before he stopped. Gaara didn't know what madness was taking over Lee; he only knew that he was starting to get a headache.

Lee skipped over to the box and retrieved a silver and gold garland. He kneeled in front of the desk and started to tape the garland all around. Gaara had a moment of peace. Lee was humming, but at least he wasn't slamming doors anymore. Gaara finished another report and put it aside. He took a look at his reminding work; there were about six or seven more to go. He would be able to rest in no time. He picked out the next report and started reading. By then, Lee was at the side of the desk and finished taping the garland. He stood up and backed away to get a complete look. Something must have upset him because he stormed over to the desk and yanked the garland off and restarted over again. Gaara gave a quick, uninterested glance. He didn't really care what Lee was doing to his office. He only wanted to go home and have a hot bath to soothe his sore muscles.

"Gaara, does this look even?" Lee asked, gesturing at the garland.

"I don't care."

"It does not look even to me," Lee said. "Will you take a look please?"

"It doesn't matter." Gaara kept his eyes on the report, trying to read thirty words in a second.

"It does matter! If it is not even, then I have failed! I will run three hundred laps in your office to punish myself!" Lee shouted.

"Fine, I will look."

Gaara scooted his chair back and walked to the front of the desk. He scanned the attached garland and held in a sigh of annoyance. The garland could not be more perfectly straight and even. Each loop was exactly the same size as the next one. Six perfectly even and identical loops adorned the front of his desk. Lee was freaking out over nothing.

"It looks fine," Gaara said.

"Ah… That is good to hear," Lee said. He patted his chest, like he would've had a heart attack if Gaara had pointed out a mistake.

Gaara sat down and pulled the chair in. He had four more reports to go. If Lee stayed quiet and let him be, he would be finished in the twenty minutes. He picked up his pen and read through the lengthy paragraphs. The Suna ninjas must have all failed their grammar class. It was painfully apparent that they did not know what a paragraph break was. Gaara stared at the block of text and felt his skull crushing in on his brain. He could do this; he just needed to scan for the important parts. He lowered his head to get a closer look at the report when he felt something warm and fuzzy on the top of his head. He glanced upward but couldn't see what it was. He reached his hand up and yanked off a red hat with white fur on the base and a puff ball at the very tip. Lee was grinning innocently at him and sporting an identical hat.

"You have to wear it," Lee said. "Everyone wears them!"

"No," Gaara said. He put the red hat off to the side and turned his attention back to the block of black text.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"It looks foolish."

"Ah, Gaara, you are no fun," Lee said. He took off his hat and threw both of them back into the box.

Gaara managed to make his way through the paragraph-less report and signed his name at the bottom. He quickly moved on to the next report. He was already losing interest in his work and he knew he needed to push himself through before he became more frustrated. Lee was reorganizing his office supplies on the desk. He emptied out a corner and put a small green tree with lots of tiny yellow lights and a golden glitter star at the tree top. Gaara gave the tree an apathetic glance. There was a red button at the base of the tree. Lee pressed it and a high-pitch tune started playing. Lee was amused by it and filled in the lyrics to the tune. Gaara was less than content. He glared at the tree and contemplated how much sand it would take to crush it out of existence. Lee circled back to the box and dug through its content. Gaara pushed the red button and the mindless tune shut down. He heaved his shoulders and pressed on with his work.

"Gaara! Gaara! Look what I found!"

Gaara moved his dagger eyes from the report and turned to Lee on his right-hand side. Lee was holding a green branch with white berries tied together by a red ribbon. He waved it around with an excited grin on his face.

"A twig and two berries," Gaara said bluntly. He didn't know what was so special about the branch and berries.

Lee hopped and sat at the edge of the desk. He held the branch above both of their heads. The grin on his face had not dwindled. Gaara reached behind Lee's back and took the report he was reading. He pushed his chair away so he could finish his work promptly. Lee grabbed the chair by the handle and pulled Gaara back toward him. Gaara glared up at Lee. His patience was growing thin for Lee's ruckus. He understood that they barely had time to see each other, but he was an extremely busy man. As much as he wished to spend time with Lee, he needed to perform his duties as the Kazekage first and foremost.

"In Konoha, two people are supposed to kiss under this," Lee said, waving the branch again.

"How asinine," Gaara said. He alternated his glance between Lee and the green branch.

"Kiss me, Gaara!"

"I'll kiss you after I'm done."

"No! Kiss me now!"

"Lee…" Gaara hissed. Sometimes Lee didn't know how to separate work and play.

"Now! Kiss me now! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

"Fine!"

Gaara tossed the report on the desk. He put a hand behind Lee's neck and pulled him closer to his face. Lee closed his eyes immediately. A content smile adorned on his face. Gaara let his eyelids dropped, but didn't close them until he was sure he wouldn't miss. He kept his face next to Lee's but hesitated to kiss him. The fact of the matter was that it was going to be their first kiss since they officially became a couple three months ago. The proud Kazekage was suddenly timid as a rabbit. He lifted his chin upward but couldn't find the courage to press his lips against Lee, however tempting Lee's lips flushed lips looked to be. Gaara swallowed hard, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Lee asked in a whisper. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No. Be quiet."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. How hard could it be to kiss someone? Especially if said someone happened to be his precious person. Kissing should occur naturally; it should be an instinct. Gaara couldn't help but felt like he was trying to walk for the first time. His hand trembled behind Lee's warm neck. His face boiled up like he had a high fever. His mouth went dry. Fortunately Lee's lips looked juicy enough to satisfy his thirst.

"I am waiting," Lee said teasingly.

Gaara accepted the challenge. He leaned in and let his eyes close. The tip of their noses bumped into each other. He moved back and opened his eyes a little to take a quick look. He closed them and tilted his head off to the side. He moved forward, strategically pressing their lips together. Lee dropped the branch and put his hands around Gaara's neck. They pulled each other closer. Gaara leaned upward, eager to deepen the contact with Lee. He parted his mouth and traced Lee's lips with his tongue, tasting the hot chocolate that Lee had drank earlier. His own breath had a hint of jasmine. Their lips parted and each invited air into their lungs. Lee pulled away with a dazed look and a very pleased smile. Gaara felt lightheaded and groggy. He kept his hand behind Lee's neck while Lee played with strands of his crimson hair.

"Kiss me again," Lee said.

"I've already kissed you once," Gaara responded. He searched for the mission report on the desk. "You can wait till I'm done."

Then he would spend the rest of the evening kissing Lee until neither of them could breathe.

**--**

**Boyue's Note: Happy Holidays, my friends! Be safe and have a lot of fun! =)**

**12.23.08**

**7:30 PM**


End file.
